A Leaf On The Wind
by Stormchilde
Summary: A snippet taking place after Longshot falls into the Danger Room.
1. Chapter 1

I coaxed the muse back by letting her work on this little bit of fic and she rewarded me by completing CSI -S.O.C. fic. It will be posted within the next week, Fwe is beta'ing it.

This is the original Longshot, my take on his arrival if it happened during the movieverse instead of comicverse.

OooOooO

"Beginning scan." The computer intoned.

"Multiple lacerations, contusions and abrasions of 94 percentof the dermal surface.

Multiple sprains and strains of 86 percent of the voluntary muscle structure.

Contusions of 8 percent of the pleural surfaces.

Vital Organ profusion at 98 percent.

Heart rate bilateral, equal and steady.

Respiratory rate steady with crackling bilaterally.

Brain wave activity … is abnormal.

Liver function … is abnormal.

Pituitary function … is abnormal.

Weight is … morbidly subnormal.

Bone density is … morbidly subnormal.

Scan complete." The computer reported.

"Well if the fact that he only has three fingers on each hand wasn't a clue, the medical scan would certainly tell you he's not human. This guy has hollow bones, two hearts, no liver and something where his liver should be that I can only guess at the function of."

Logan interrupted her reverie, "And?"

"And he's been in one hell of a fight, he's pretty beat up."

"Is that why the brain wave activity is abnormal? Is he brain damaged?"

"It's too soon to tell, his unconsciousness may be a result of brain damage or that may be the normal brain activity for him. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to be sure."

"Can't you read his mind?"

"I tried, I can't get anything."

"Is he blocking you?"

"No, there's just nothing there. A few chaotic images but the rest is blank." Jean explained, "It's like everything he is or was has been completely erased."

"What about the professor, could he get anything?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I told you there's nothing there, you can't read a book that doesn't have anything written on the pages." Her voice dropped, "Not that you're greatly familiar with books."

"Sorry, it's just that this guy is setting off every warning bell in my head. I don't like unknowns."

"I don't think he presents any threat to us in his current state."

"Yeah but what about when he wakes up?"

"Look at him Logan, do you really think he's a threat? He only weighs sixty-eight pounds, you could take him out with a slap."

"Well somebody already did pretty fair job of slapping him around and he's still breathin'." Logan grumbled. "And I have read a few books. I think Poe was too fond of smoking stuff he found in the woods and he had an unnatural obsession with the dictionary."

Jean laughed. "I should have known you'd hear me." She adjusted a few settings on the bio bed. "I think it's safe to leave our guest alone while we join the others for dinner." Seeing Logan's scowl she added, "I set the alarms to notify us if there is any change in his condition and I seriously doubt he'll be able to break through the door."

Kitty was waiting in the corridor, "Is he alright?" she asked breathlessly. "Is he awake? Can I see him?" She was literally walking on air, "What's his name?"

Logan shook his head, smiling at the hyper teenager, "We don't know. No. No. We don't know." He took her arm and pulled her down to the floor, "Come on kiddo, let's eat, he ain't goin' anywhere."

Jean smiled, raising an eyebrow at her teammate and Logan rolled his eyes.

The man who had so abruptly appeared in the danger room was the hot topic of dinner conversation. The girls were all fascinated and the boys were all suspicious of the mysterious young man who had, as yet to regain consciousness.

'He's so cute!' Logan was certain he would throw up if he heard one of the giggling girls utter that one more time. He finished his meal, belched and stood up. "I need some air."

"So do we." Scott grumbled, waving his hand in front of his face.

"I'm goin' for a ride," he taunted Scott, "on your bike."

"Gas it up this time."

Logan belched again, "Not a problem."

Jean's hand settled softly on his arm and Scott frowned but didn't reply to Logan's barb.

"I guess that means you're with me in the medlab." Jean arched an eyebrow.

Half a dozen of the girls immediately chimed in, "Can I come too?"

Jean sighed "I don't think he's up to visitors right now."

"I would like to come," Kurt said, "if you will allow it."

"Curious Kurt?" she asked.

Kurt grinned, showing his sharp teeth and shrugged, "I am. He only has six fingers."

"You only have four." Scott teased.

"See?" Kurt laughed, "We have much in common already."

"Very well then." Jean agreed, "but only you." She rolled her eyes, hearing the chorus of disappointed teens.

OooOooO

He was awake, but lying still on the bed when they came back. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue unlike anything Jean had ever seen. He watched her without a hint of emotion as she checked the readouts on the bed, the monitors and the datapad she held. He had spared only a moment of attention to glance at Kurt and Scott, Jean seemed to fascinate him.

She smiled and he returned it showing perfect white teeth.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Thirsty?" He seemed unsure.

Jean held a glass out to him and he stared at the straw as though he had no idea what it was.

"You drink out of it." Kurt said helpfully. He picked up one and put it in his mouth making a loud slurping noise.

He imitated Kurt and promptly choked. Kurt patted him on the back and he winced

"Careful," Jean warned, "his bones are hollow, you could break a rib."

When he had recovered his breath he smiled sheepishly at Jean through his shaggy blond bangs.

"What is your name?" Scott asked.

"Name?" he answered.

"I'm Jean, this is Scott and Kurt."

"What is my name?"

"That's what we'd like to know." said Scott. "You can't remember your name?"

"No." He brushed a hand over his forehead, "I can't remember."

"It's okay," said Kurt. "you're kinda banged up I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"If you'll allow me, I may be able to help." Jean offered. She reached out and put her hands on his head, fingers sliding under his long hair. He bowed his head accepting her touch. For a moment it was silent, both had matching looks of concentration. Jean closed her eyes. He looked up at her, his eyes grew wider, the pupils dilating until his eyes looked nearly black. His hands flew up, clutching at hers and they both screamed.

Scott steadied Jean as she staggered back. "Are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"What did he do?" Scott demanded.

"I'm okay, he didn't do anything." Jean reassured him. "I found a memory, it … it was … unpleasant. Is he okay?"

"Kurt?" Scott asked. "How is he?"

"Fast." Kurt replied. "He's under the bio bed but I think he's alright, just a little scared."

Jean dropped to the floor and reached for the shivering man, "I'm sorry." She drew him into a hug and he curled against her, face buried in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you more pain." After several minutes he grew still and she wondered if he'd fallen asleep or perhaps lost consciousness again.

"I'm Longshot." his voice grew steady, determined. "I am Longshot."

"Well Longshot, how about you and my girlfriend get out from under the bed." Scott's voice was light but Jean could sense his simmering jealousy and she smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea, it's not terrifically comfortable on the floor." She stood, easily

pulling Longshot up with her. "I am going to defer to the professor's experience, I don't think it's a good idea for me to scan you again."

"So is he dangerous or not?" Scott asked.

Jean stifled a giggle, watching as Longshot compared his hands to Kurt's then poked a finger between the dark lips to check the sharp canines that showed in Kurt's amused smile. "He's new again, like a child. He's no danger to us Scott."

Kurt yelped as Longshot pulled his tail.

"Well, no real danger anyway." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining. A light rain, soaking into the ground but it was also a cold rain, making being outside a miserable experience. Everyone had found things do keep themselves occupied inside the mansion.

Kurt was trying to keep the ever-curious Longshot out of trouble – a job that was proving difficult in many ways. To keep the blonde occupied, Kurt had drafted him into helping clean and organize the front hall closet; it was overflowing with boots, jackets and sporting equipment.

"Why don't you look like the others?" Longshot asked.

"Because I am a mutant like them." Kurt replied.

"But you are different," Longshot persisted, "you are not like them."

"We are all mutants; my mutancy makes me look different."

"I am different. Am I a mutant?"

"We don't know."

"Does anyone know what I am?"

Kurt laughed; Longshot was wearing a long knitted scarf and a hockey mask. "I don't think anyone knows what you are."

"Why don't I know?"

"We don't know. Jean and the professor believe that you were hurt and that's why you don't remember."

"Will I remember?"

"The professor says you will and I've never known him to be wrong." Kurt picked up a basket of tennis balls; every one of the balls appeared to have a hole in it. "Logan." He shook his head and emptied the basket into the trash bag.

"Does everyone here know what they are?" Longshot asked.

"Yes, that's why they are here."

"Why are they here?"

"Because they are mutants."

"Broken rope." Longshot handed it to Kurt, "Why are mutants here?"

"Because it's safer for them to be here than out there." Kurt handed the rope back. "It's not broken, it's a jump rope. It goes in the box behind you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it safer here than out there?"

"Because humans are afraid of us."

"Are humans afraid of me?"

"I don't know." Kurt laughed, "But I doubt that very strongly."

"I want to find out." He glanced outside, "Can I go out there?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt or lost."

"And that would be bad, right?"

"Yes, it would be bad."

"You could go with me." Longshot smiled hopefully.

"That would be a really, really, bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because I don't look like a human."

"And that is bad?"

"Yes. I mean no." Kurt was tiring of all the questions, "It's complicated."

"It is complicated to not look a human?"

"Yes."

"I need someone who looks like a human to go out there with me." Longshot reasoned. "KittyPride looks human, she could go with me?"

"The professor would have my head if I let you and one of the students go out exploring."

"Have your head?"

"He'd be angry with me."

"So I must take someone who is not a student." Every time he turned loose of the hockey sticks he put in the corner, they crashed down. "Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan."

"Logan is not the best person to be taking you out to explore," Kurt handed Longshot the basket the tennis balls has been in. "he'll get you into trouble."

"Trouble sounds like fun." Longshot arranged the sticks in the basket, this time they stayed.

"You've been hanging out too much with Logan already if you think trouble is fun."

"I do not know what fun is but I want to find out."

"Longshot, I really think you should stay here."

"I want to see what is out there."

Kurt sighed; Longshot was like a child in many ways, one of which was his stubbornness. "When Storm gets back, perhaps she can take you."

"I want Jean, where is Jean?"

"Scott and Jean are in Washington, they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Scott looks human?"

"Yes."

"Who else looks like a human?"

"Well, pretty much everybody else here looks likes a human."

"We are the only ones who don't look like humans?

"Yes."

"That makes you sad." It was more of an observation than a question.

"Sometimes."

"Different is bad." Longshot said, looking at his hands.

"No, different is not bad, different is …" Kurt sighed again, "Different is …

"Dangerous?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes, sometimes different is dangerous." Kurt picked up a jacket and something fell on the floor, landing near Longshot's foot.

Longshot picked up the object, "What is this?"

"Looks like a cigarette lighter."

"What is a cigarette lighter?"

"You use it to set fire to a cigarette."

"What is a cigarette and why would you set fire to it?"

"I'm not teaching you to smoke, that's another of Logan's bad habits."

Longshot flicked the lighter open, light flared in the closet blinding Kurt for a moment.

"Hey! Don't …" Kurt realized the light was not coming from the flame but rather from Longshot. "Longshot? Are you okay?"

"He's afraid." Longshot said softly. "He's always afraid. He wants people to like him but he doesn't know how to make friends. He's alone and afraid." The light faded as Longshot closed the lighter. "I don't like this cigarette lighter." He tossed it to Kurt.

Kurt caught it, "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You said he's afraid, who is afraid?"

"I don't know, he's afraid and alone and I don't like the feel of it." Longshot pushed his way out. "I need outside."

"It's raining and it's cold."

"I _need_ outside."

"At least stay on the porch." Kurt said, following him to the door.

Longshot ignored him, vaulting over the banister to land on the wet grass. He stood in the rain with his face upturned, eyes closed.

"Longshot if you get sick from standing out here," Kurt said, "Jean will be angry with me. Come back inside."

"Not yet." Longshot crouched, fisting his hands in the grass. "I feel bad."

"That's because you're getting wet and cold and you're going to get sick." Kurt teleported to Longshot's side and took hold of his arm, "Now come back inside and I'll fix you some hot chocolate."

"With tiny whipped sugar puffs?"

"You mean mini marshmallows?" Kurt teleported them back onto the porch, "Sure, I'll put mini marshmallows in it if that's what you'd like."

Longshot followed Kurt to the kitchen. "Marshmallows. Yes, I like marshmallows."

"After hot chocolate, we are going to talk to the professor about that thing you did with the lighter." Kurt put water into a couple of mugs and put them in the microwave.

"I don't want the lighter, it makes me feel bad."

"I just want to tell him what happened, you don't have to touch it again if you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"You're acting like a child, I'm telling the professor what happened." Kurt insisted.

"I will talk after hot chocolate, but I'm not touching the thing again."

"Deal."

"Deal?"

"We agree." Kurt set the mugs on the table and stirred powered chocolate into the water.

"Yes, we agree." Longshot put a handful of the marshmallows into his cup. Another handful went directly into his mouth.

Kurt nearly choked on his cocoa at the sight of his friend – Longshot's cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. "You might want to save some of those marshmallows for later." He teased.

"Mrph?"

"Kurt, I thought you were keeping Longshot occupied, not cramming him full of sugar." Storms's voice was full of laughter.

Kurt shrugged, "He is occupied, he's occupied with seeing how many mini marshmallows he can eat at once."

Storm set the shopping bags on the table, "Why is he all wet?"

"I like the rain, it makes me feel clean." Longshot replied.

"That's what the showers and bathtubs are for, child." Storm shook her head, "And one usually removes one's clothing before bathing."

Longshot rolled his eyes, "I _know_ that."

Kurt ruffled Longshot's shaggy hair, "Finish your hot chocolate and then we'll help with the groceries."

"Then we talk about the lighter?" Longshot asked.

"What lighter?" asked Storm.

"We found a lighter in the hall closet while we were cleaning and Longshot did something weird."

"He is always doing something weird." Storm teased.

"This time he was glowing." Kurt had already finished his drink and was putting the canned goods on the top shelf of the panty while hanging upside down. "He said someone was alone and afraid."

"I suppose that would qualify as 'weird'. Longshot, that's detergent, it doesn't go in the refrigerator, it goes in the laundry room."

"Oh." He held up another plastic jug, "What about this?"

"Orange juice does go in the refrigerator."

"Got it. Orange in refrigerator, blue in laundry room."

With the three of them, it didn't take long to unload the van and put all the groceries away. Professor Xavier was just finishing up with a tutoring session when Storm accompanied the boys to Xavier's office.

Kurt explained how Longshot's eye had glowed and what he had said.

"Has this happened to you before?" The professor asked.

"I don't think I've ever glowed before. I've never had a lighter before either."

"Would you like to try an experiment, Longshot?"

"Not if I have to touch the lighter thing again."

Xavier smiled, "If you don't want to touch the lighter that is alright. How about this?" He picked up a polished stone paperweight from the desk and handed it to Longshot.

"Soft. Shiny." Longshot said. "Can I have it?"

Xavier laughed, "If you like it, it is yours." The professor opened a drawer in his desk and removed a small black box, handing it to Longshot. "What about this?"

For a moment Longshot was quiet, examining the box. When he opened the box the light flared from his eye as it had done when he'd held the lighter.

"Curious. Calm. Happy. A watch on a chain, can I keep it?"

Xavier shook his head this time. "Sorry Longshot, but that watch was my father's, I prefer to keep it."

Longshot closed the box and handed it back to the professor, "That's okay, Peter gave me watch on a band."

"Is he a mutant?" Kurt asked.

"Longshot is a psychometric, he can read the emotions of a person by handling something that belongs to them."

"Why did nothing happen when he held the rock?" Storm asked.

"I believe that he is not yet versed well enough in the use of his power to read an object unless there are strong emotions attached to the object."


	3. Chapter 3 Indigo Blue

Chapter Three – Indigo Blue

"There are many curious things about Longshot." The professor continued, "His psychometric powers are largely undeveloped, I don't know if that is because he is unaware of them or if that is a defense. Handling things that belong to other people and feeling their emotions could be very upsetting for him on a constant basis."

"What about the protectiveness everyone feels for him, it that a mutant power too?"

"Possibly. He is a rather frail creature, were someone to want to kill or injure him, it wouldn't take much for them to do so. I believe Longshot is a constructed being, not born somewhere, but made, perhaps by a geneticist."

"But why would someone create a being like him? Of what use would he be?" Kurt draped an arm over the other man's shoulders, "No offense, Longshot."

Distracted from examining the contents of his bag, Longshot looked confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, he's not dangerous or of any apparent military value."

"I am entertaining." Longshot looked from Xavier to Storm, "That is what Logan said."

"Well," Storm said, trying to hide a smile, "One cannot argue with that."

Longshot had taken several items from his messenger's bag and was juggling them. It was odd mix; consisting of a plastic kewpie doll keychain, a bottle opener, a pie server and the paperweight Xavier had given him.

"You would have fit in well at the circus with me." said Kurt. "I can juggle too."

Longshot tossed the items to Kurt and added a silk rose, a teacup and a half empty bottle of soda pop to the mix.

Kurt didn't miss a beat as he tossed them back to Longshot.

Storm and Xavier watched them juggle the array, smiling and laughing.

"PROFESSOR!"

There was a thump as the bottle and the rock landed on the carpet. Kurt stood frozen by the door staring wide-eyed at the pie server wedged in the wood of the door frame, mere inches from his head. The keychain, bottle opener and tea cup were swinging from the handle. The rose in his hand was crumpled from his clenched fingers.

Kitty Pride phased through the door, looking angry. "Professor, Illanya took my …"

"FriendKurt! Are you alright?" Longshot asked.

Kurt blinked several times, and then answered, "I'm really glad you didn't have an axe in there."

"What just happened?" Kitty demanded.

"I am not entirely certain." The professor replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Longshot exclaimed.

"It's alright, Longshot." Storm smiled at him, "No harm done."

"Except to the doorframe." Kurt laughed, handing the dangling items back to the other man. He had trouble trying to pull the pie server out of the wood. "You've got quite an arm on you."

"I do?" Longshot held his hand up, staring at his arm curiously.

"He means that you can throw really well." Kitty explained.

"You, young lady, know better than to charge into my office when the door is closed."

"But Illanya won't give me back my …"

"You are both mature young ladies," Xavier interrupted, "I'm certain that what ever it is, the two of you can work it out on your own."

"But she …"

"Kitty." Storm cautioned, "Do not argue."

The teen rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine, I'm going." She phased back through the door.

"Perhaps we should give Longshot a workout in the danger room, see what other abilities he may possess."

"That sounds like fun."

"Only until you do it." said Kurt ruefully. "Then it's painful and embarrassing."

"It's not so bad, really." Storm reassured him, "We can set your session up for tomorrow morning, okay?"

Longshot saluted with the pie server, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Dead, burned animal flesh and unborn baby birds –Yum!"

"Don't be gross, Longshot," Rogue complained, "Those are ham and eggs."

"Breakfast with Longshot, not just an adventure, it's an education." Said Kurt.

"Ick." said Kitty, filling her plate with fruit, "Now I know why we don't eat pork."

"Can I have more, please?"

"You really like my scrambled eggs and ham, huh?"

"Very good, I like it much."

Storm laughed, spooning more onto his plate. "A chief always appreciates a compliment."

"We're going to start with a basic agility test. All you have to do is get from here, Storm pointed, to there as quickly as you can. Do you understand?

"Run to the other side of the room?"

"Basically, yes."

"Okay." He took off before she could further instruct him.

Longshot was back, smiling, not even breathing hard. "Did I do it right?"

Arching a delicate eyebrow, Storm replied, "You are very quick."

"Is that wrong, should I do it again slower this time?" He was poised to take off.

"No, no, you're fine Longshot. Just give me a minute to reprogram the simulation. Storm typed commands into the palmputer and the holographic obstacle course changed.

Longshot smiled as the cold equipment flowed into a forest tangle.

"Same thing, as quick as you can from here to there."

"This is fun." He was off again, Storm watched as he raced through the tangle of vegetation. He was moving so quickly that she was certain she'd missed something as he appeared to run across the surface of the water.

"Did you see that?" Asked Kurt, "How did he do that?"

Longshot was laughing as he leaped over the deadfall and landed beside them. "This is not painful and embarrassing, does that part come later?"

"We will see." Said Storm, glancing up at the observation room. "Professor, are you recording this?"

"Yes Storm, it has used very little space on the DVD so far but we do have our young friend on video. How about we try a more challenging scenario. I'm going to load one of Scott's workouts."

"Are you certain that will be safe?"

"You and Kurt can keep an eye on him, if he gets into trouble, pull him out and I will shut it down."

"Okay Longshot, new scenario. In this one, you will need to avoid various objects that will try to hit you. If you get scared, all you have to do is tell me and the professor will stop it, okay?"

"This will be fun?"

"I don't know. Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

A/N: Yes, there is an occasional quote from the comic in there. Sorry it stops and starts in such weird places. This was supposed to be a one shot deal but people keep prodding the (very stubborn) muse and sometimes it works.

Thanks for the encouragement and reviews:

Karri

Green Witch 2

and to Fortune and Fate at LiveJournal

YOU ROCK!

oh and I don't have a beta for this so all the bad punctuation and other errors are my fault.


End file.
